Foldable strollers for children have previously had insufficient back support or were often insufficiently sturdy or flexible. The present invention is intended to overcome the deficiencies of prior art constructions and provide numerous advantageous features in this regard.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a stroller having a foldable back with substantially greater rigidity than previously.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable stroller having a back which can assume positions having more than one degree of inclination.
It is a further object to provide a foldable stroller having supporting structure which is particularly strong.
It is still a further ofject of the present invention to provide a foldable stroller having a simplified folding control assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a foldable stroller having simplified articulations and greater ease of folding.